


Wing Phenomena

by Karategrl80



Series: Sastiel Creations Challenges [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Sastiel secret santa, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karategrl80/pseuds/Karategrl80
Summary: Sam swears he is seeing the shadows of Cas' wings.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sastiel Creations Challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252898
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Wing Phenomena

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blubunnart for the 2019 Sastiel Secret Santa Exchange! Check out her work at pixiv.me/blubunnart!

Neither Sam nor Cas knew when it started to happen. Nor did they know why it started to happen. Was it due to Sam’s inherent psychic abilities? His rather long stint in the cage with two archangels? Something else? In any case, at some point Sam started to complain about these shadows that followed Cas around. Cas only looked at him oddly, tilting his head in that way of his, and asked “what shadows?” And Sam would just shake his head and say “never mind.” Then one night, Cas came into Sam’s room to see if he was interested in watching Netflix with him, to find Sam staring at him in awe. 

“Sam?” he asked. With some effort, Sam redirected his eyes from the wall past Castiel and met Castiel’s eyes. 

“I...think I’m seeing the shadow of your wings, Cas,” Sam said. Cas furrowed his eyebrows. That sounded very unlikely. Carefully, he extended his wings so they filled up most of the room. Sam reacted. “Did you just...spread them out?” Sam asked. Cas snapped his wings back to their customary position, nestled comfortably against his back. Sam followed the motion with his eyes. 

“It appears you are correct, Sam. You do appear to be sensing my wings in some way.”

Of course, being the way they were, they couldn’t just leave it there--they wandered out to the library and started to research. Was there anything that might make a human sensitive enough to view an angels wings? Most of what they found was the result of humans being tricked by other creatures into believing they were seeing real angels, and not actually viewing actual angels. 

After a few hours, Sam rubbed his eyes, sleepily. “I think I need to go to bed, Cas.” 

“Of course Sam,” Cas replied. “I can continue the research until you awake again in the morning. 

Sam stood up, and paused. “No, Cas…I don’t really think you’ll find anything...why don’t we go watch some Netflix instead?” 

Cas looked at Sam, confused. “Did you not just insinuate that you were tired?” 

“Yea, but…” Sam huffed. “Never mind Cas. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Cas watched Sam leave, unsure what the odd feeling in his stomach meant. He was sure, as he was currently in full possession of his angel abilities, that it was not hunger. So what was it? And letting Sam go off to bed alone...seemed wrong?

Cas couldn’t let that feeling linger, so he hesitantly followed Sam back to his room. Sam had left his door open, and looked up from his bed when he heard Cas pause at his door. 

“Hey, Cas, change your mind?” he asked. 

Cas squinted, looking unsure.

Sam smiled and shook his head. “You decided not to continue researching?” 

“Oh, yes. I…” he paused. “It didn't feel right. I don’t really understand my actions, because it would be logical and an effective use of time for me to continue researching while you were sleeping--or watching Netflix, but it just…” Cas trails off, shrugging. He doesn’t really know what he is trying to communicate to Sam, and he feels that his words are just making the issue less clear. Sam does not seem to mind, however. 

“No problem. Come on, I want to finish watching The Great British Baking Show.” Cas nods, and carefully slides into the bed next to Sam. Sam knocks into Cas’ legs with his own. “Come on, dude, relax. Take your shoes and coat off. Stay a while.” Cas looks at Sam oddly, but sees only honesty in his green eyes. Cas reaches down and carefully unties his shoes and places them next to each other by the nightstand. He removes his jacket and throws it gently over one of the chairs near the door. After he re-settles on the bed, Sam starts the show up. 

Sam realizes he must have fallen asleep while watching Netflix. He moves to roll over, and is met with an odd resistance, that both is warm, breathing, and...has feathers? What the hell? He startles awake, to realize that the stranger in his bed isn’t a stranger at all, it’s Cas. He is fast asleep, curled up around the pillow that he is using both as a pillow and a stuffie. And sprouting out of his back, seemingly through his dress shirt, are fabulous black feathered wings. Sam blinks. He must be imagining things. He’s just going to go back to sleep, and when he wakes up for real in the morning, this will have just been a very odd dream. 

Upon waking in the morning, Cas has already left, and based on the temperature of the bed, it was a while ago. Sam wonders to himself about the crazy dream he had, where he could see Cas’ wings. He smells the distinct smell of coffee, and wanders to the kitchen, where he’s sure Cas is holed up, nursing a cup of coffee. When he gets to the kitchen, he is not disappointed, but is totally panicked, because the Cas sitting at the table still has wings. He must have been staring for a while, because Cas has begun squinting at him, and is saying his name with increased urgency. 

“Samuel, what’s wrong? Why do you have that expression on your face?” Cas asks. Sam replies, 

“Cas, you...have wings!” 

Cas squints at him. “ Sam, we agreed that you were seeing the shadow of my wings. It’s physically impossible for your to see my wings because they aren’t on this plane of existence.” 

“No, I’m sure I can see them,” Sam replies. “You kinda have them folded up behind you, although they seem to go through everything...and they have these beautiful glossy black feathers, they are almost blue. I thought I was dreaming last night, when I woke up and saw them, but now I don’t think I am.”

Cas stands and moves to where Sam is standing in the entrance to the kitchen, and places his hand over Sam’s heart. It is beating wildly, and Cas can feel Sam take multiple shallow breaths. With his other hand, he grabs one of Sam’s hands, and places it over his own chest. 

“Here,” he says. “Breathe with me. You are panicking. “ He takes deep breaths, and continues to do so until Sam no longer looks like he is on the verge of a panic attack. 

“Am I dying?” Sam asks. “Is that why I can see your wings?” Cas smiles slightly. 

“No Sam, you are not dying. I’m the wrong kind of angel for that, in any case.” He leads Sam over to the table, and sits him down on a stool. “I don’t think coffee is a good plan for you this morning, let's go with some herbal tea instead.” He pulls out the cinnamon hibiscus tea, and fills the tea kettle to warm up. Sam can’t take his eyes off of Cas, and follows him as he moves around the kitchen, entranced. “I think, Sam, we should take a rest today. Some more Netflix, perhaps? You were asleep before your episode ended last night. Well, that was more like this morning, honestly.” 

“You don’t mind?” Sam asks. 

“Mind what?” Cas replies. 

“That we aren’t figuring out why I can see your wings? Spending time watching Netflix, when we could be doing something productive? I’m sure there’s other things you would prefer to be doing.” 

Cas frowns at Sam, as he prepares the tea and brings it to him. “Samuel Winchester. There is NOWHERE else I would RATHER be.” 

Sam blinks at Cas, uncomprehendingly. “But…” 

“No buts, Sam. You are a fantastic human being, and I enjoy spending time with you, and we clearly have a bond.” 

“But you have a bond with Dean, that profound bond, I’m just the boy with the demon blood.” 

“SAMUEL. I refuse to allow you to put yourself down in that fashion. We were wrong.” Sam tries to interrupt. “No, Sam, I know you have internalized that horrible phrase and I wish I could wipe it off the face of the Earth. You are so much more than what happened to you, without your consent, when you were just a child. And you had no control over that.” Cas moves closer to Sam, almost, but not quite touching him, his wings instinctively trying to shield Sam, as if he were in physical danger. “There was no way for you to have any effect over those events. And, my bond with Dean is entirely different. I thought about this while you slept last night, and there is a known phenomenon--it hasn’t happened in a very long time of course, since angels have been dissuaded from relationships with humans.” Sam tilts his head, unknowingly imitating Cas’ often worn expression. “Here, take the tea, let’s converse somewhere comfortable. I quite enjoy those fuzzy blankets you have on your bed, they are quite pleasing to the touch.” Sam distractedly grabs his tea mug and follows Cas somewhat dazedly, not entirely sure what has just transpired, or is about to transpire. 

“Yea, just don’t tell Dean, I’d never hear the end of it.”

Sam and Cas settle themselves on Sam’s bed, covered in the same fuzzy blankets that Cas mentioned. “So, what do you know about this phenomenon, Cas?” Sam asks.

“Honestly, not much.” Sam looks disappointed. “But, if you are willing, I’m interested in exploring this phenomenon with you.”

“Yea?”

“Definitely, Sam Winchester. In fact, I cannot think of anyone else I would want to explore the phenomenon with.”

Sam doesn’t say anything verbally in return, but his blush upon hearing those words communicates everything that could possibly be said. 

Cas leans on Sam’s shoulder. “Should we finish your show? And I believe there is a new nature documentary that we would both enjoy, afterwards, if you would like.”

“Yea, Cas, I’d like that a lot.” Sam lets himself relax, and enjoys the fuzzy feeling building that isn’t just the blankets. He thinks he is going to enjoy exploring this phenomenon with Cas very much. 


End file.
